


Dormire non è poi così male

by pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, sleeping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutte le sere, Steve aspettava che Tony finisse di lavorare per andare a dormire.<br/>Quella sera, però, era davvero troppo stanco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormire non è poi così male

Erano ormai passati alcuni mesi da quando Steve si era trasferito nella Stark Tower.

Gli avvenimenti post Loki avevano messo in chiaro cosa Tony provasse per lui e viceversa.

Il biondo alloggiava nell’appartamento assegnatogli dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., ma praticamente dopo qualche settimana di uscite ‘ufficiali’, Tony aveva insistito perché si trasferisse da lui.

‘Sai, ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi tenga d’occhio, perché non ti trasferisci da me?’ si era lanciato nella proposta Tony, una sera a cena.

‘Pepper, Jarvis, Dummy, che fine hanno fatto?’ aveva risposto l’altro.

‘Pepper è molto presa dalla società, ormai è più a Washington che a New York. Jarvis e Dummy sono indispensabili, ok, ma io ho bisogno di un occhio umano e costante…’ aveva detto ammiccando.

‘Vedremo, devo pensarci’, gli aveva replicato Steve per tenerlo un po’ sulle spine.

Una settimana esatta dopo, il biondo aveva portato la sua ultima scatola nel favoloso attico della Stark Tower.

Tony aveva sempre saputo di essere un tipo convincente.

 

***

 

Era un periodo tranquillo.

Tony aveva ripreso a lavorare regolarmente e a trafficare nel suo laboratorio, nel seminterrato del palazzo appena ristrutturato.

Steve, invece, si dedicava allo ‘studio’ del mondo contemporaneo in cui si era ritrovato, passando molte ore a disegnare e dipingere.

 

Tony era restio a modificare le sue pessime abitudini, cioè il ‘dimenticarsi’ di mangiare o dormire, ma fortunatamente Steve si premurava di fargli mettere sempre qualcosa sotto ai denti o di convincerlo a riposare almeno un paio d’ore.

Tony aveva sempre avuto Pepper a prendersi cura di lui, ma il compagno faceva in modo di farlo sentire _coccolato_ in un modo completamente diverso, insomma, aveva preso alla lettera la sua richiesta di tenerlo d’occhio.

Quest’ultimo, quando non aveva nulla di particolarmente impegnativo da fare, si lasciava ‘disturbare’ senza troppi problemi da Steve, il quale era sempre curioso di vedere come il compagno passava le ore a trafficare con i suoi trabiccoli. D'altro canto, Tony si divertiva come non mai a farsi distrarre da lui…

 

***

 

Quel giorno Tony era parecchio preso con alcune modifiche all’armatura e visto che Steve non voleva stargli tra i piedi, decise di uscire a farsi un giro per la città per andare al Metropolitan, dove c’era una mostra sugli Impressionisti che lo interessava molto, non prima però, di aver fatto promettere al fidanzato di rifocillarsi e riposare.

 

Steve rientrò a casa sul tardi, estremamente soddisfatto della mostra e delle bellissime cose che aveva visto. Non andò a salutare Tony, dato che lo pensava intento a lavorare, si diresse direttamente nell’attico per farsi una doccia e prepararsi la cena, un hamburger doppio dopo tutto quel camminare, non glielo poteva togliere nessuno. Finito di cenare, come quasi tutte le sere, si spaparanzò sul divano a guardare la TV, aspettando che il compagno lo raggiungesse.

Era appassionato di reality, specie quelli di cucina, e quando trovò Hell’s Kitchen sulla Fox dopo un po’ di zapping, lasciò soddisfatto il telecomando sul tavolino a fianco al divano.

Stranamente per il suo fisico, la giornata a camminare in giro per la città e per i musei lo aveva distrutto,  quindi, praticamente a metà trasmissione si addormentò come un sasso sul divano.

Verso l’una di notte Tony tornò nell’appartamento, diretto in cucina per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, ma, sentendo la TV in salotto accesa, chiamò Steve ad alta voce un paio di volte, senza ottenere alcuna risposta. Incuriosito più che realmente preoccupato, si diresse in sala e si trovò davanti una scena allo stesso tempo divertente e tenera: la TV mandava l’ennesima replica di un vecchio poliziesco e Steve era seduto sul divano con la testa storta e addormentato come un angioletto _ronfante_. Tony stava per scoppiare a ridere, ma riuscì a trattenersi. Restò per almeno cinque minuti a godersi la ‘visione’ che aveva davanti agli occhi, e  fu addirittura tentato di fargli una foto da mettere poi come sfondo al suo notebook personale. Allo stesso tempo, però, gli dispiaceva vederlo tutto ‘attorcigliato’ sul divano e pensò a come risolvere la situazione in qualche modo, escludendo a priori la possibilità di svegliarlo per farlo andare a letto.

 

Caricarselo in spalla per portarlo nell’altra stanza era un bel problema, considerando che la differenza di altezza tra i due era di almeno dieci centimetri e che la massa corporea di Steve non era certo quella di un chihuahua. Scartò l’opzione quando realizzò che oltre a svegliarlo, si sarebbe molto probabilmente spaccato la schiena. Era arrivato a pensare di mettersi su l’armatura, ma non era decisamente il caso, e poi ci sarebbe voluto più tempo a metterla e toglierla che portarlo effettivamente a letto. Opzione numero due scartata.

La soluzione più sensata rimaneva quella più semplice: sistemarlo in una posizione più comoda sul divano.

Steve era scalzo, quindi Tony gli sollevò delicatamente le gambe per adagiarle sui cuscini, e lo fece sdraiare per il lungo, fermandosi un attimo a contemplarlo e a pensare a quanto fosse bello e quanto, in quella condizione, poteva sembrare incredibilmente indifeso.

Quindi passò alla svestizione, e mentre gli stava sfilando i Jeans l’idea di svegliarlo non sembrava poi così tanto cattiva. Ma si obbligò a fare il bravo, portando i pantaloni in camera da letto, dove recuperò una coperta da mettere addosso al compagno per evitare di farlo infreddolire.

 

Tornato in salotto, lo coprì con delicatezza e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Stava per tornarsene in laboratorio, quando si ricordò della promessa fattagli quella mattina: ‘Facciamo un patto: io me ne vado a zonzo tutta la giornata, così tu puoi lavorare senza farti venire in mente strani pensieri che ti possano distrarre, tu però non trovi scuse per saltare il pranzo e soprattutto per non venire a dormire questa sera, ok?’

‘Ok, Signor Capitano. Patto accordato’, gli aveva detto siglando il patto con un bacio.

L’unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare, era quindi quella accomodarsi vicino a lui sul divano.

Andò in bagno a sciacquarsi la faccia e poi in camera per lasciare lì scarpe e jeans.

Tornò da Steve, scostò la coperta per sdraiarsi  accanto a lui nel modo più delicato possibile: guardarlo dormire così pacificamente era una delle cose che amava di più: alcune notti restava anche delle ore a fissarlo.

Si distese lentamente al suo fianco tirandosi dietro la coperta, con il reattore arc che illuminava il perfetto viso del suo compagno.

Non riuscì ad addormentarsi subito: un po’ per abitudine, un po’ per la posizione leggermente scomoda, un po’ perché voleva assaporare quel momento di tranquillità assoluta. Era raro per un uomo come lui  riuscire a godere appieno di quello che i comuni mortali chiamano ‘attimo di pace’.

Ad un tratto sentì Steve muoversi, e subito gli venne paura di averlo svegliato, ma si accorse che stava ancora dormendo quando lo sentì accoccolarsi contro di lui e stringergli il petto.

Tony non seppe frenare l’istinto di lasciargli un bacio sul collo, appoggiò poi la testa sul torace del compagno e poco dopo si addormentò, felice, come pochissime altre volte gli era capitato.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie immenso alla mia magnifica beta IrishMarti per aver sistemato i miei pasticcioni.


End file.
